The Mystery at Murder Island
by SuicidalCupcake
Summary: No one has been aloud on Murder Island since the nineteen hundreds, when a father killed his family then himself. But what happens when the Divergent gang all receives mysterious letters inviting them to stay at Murder Manor, on the island for the week? What will happen when they discover there is a murderer there? Or when they discover the murderer...is one of them? Rated T


**Tris's POV**

I yawn, stretching my arms out as far as I can without it hurting. I smack my lips, rub my eyes, and look at Tobias. He is still fast asleep, his breaths slow and steady. I place my bare feet on the cold hard wood of the house. I trudge to the kitchen, with sleepy eyes, thinking what to make for breakfast. I walk in, and open the fridge. A piece of paper falls from the fridge, slides under the fridge, and takes a magnet with it. "Damn it! I just bought that stupid magnet!" I say, frustrated. I get on my knees, and peer under the fridge. I grab the magnet, shuddering at all the dirt and unknown substances that my hand touches. I brush off the magnet, and set it beside me. I look again. The piece of paper is a little farther than the magnet. I reach my hand under and pick in up. When I look at my hand, there is dirt and something greenish stuck to my palm. "Gross!" I lay the paper on the counter, and squirt a lot of soap in my hands. After I scrub all the weird green stuff off, I start to make breakfast. I crack six eggs, add milk, and stir with my whisk. "You know we never eat that many eggs." I turn around and Tobias is sitting at the island counter. "I know. But I did not have dinner after coming home late from the hospital. They screwed up my schedule again, adding over time, when I specifically said no over time this week. I really need to talk to Karen about that because even Sarah got over time. She has three kids Tobias! The day care ends at 8:00 and her shift ended at 10:00! Her husband could not pick them up because his shift at the camping store didn't end till 10:00 either. Therefore, she had to call the daycare, and tell them she was going to be late. She had to pay them fifty dollars for watching Emily so late! I think Karen needs to retire. She is _very_ old, and getting _very _forgetful." I say, not realizing how much I had just rambled. "Sorry, I am just a little annoyed. How was work yesterday at Bass Pro? Did you get the promotion to Gun manager?" He smiles. "Yeah I did! It was actually a close call, because they said I had taken an unaccounted sick day, and that Mike was getting it. But you remember I never was sick this year right?" I think for a minute, pouring the eggs into the pan. "Yeah, I don't remember you being sick at all." I say, stirring the liquid eggs. "Exactly! Therefore, I made them look it up, and it was actually a sick day for Daniel. They just put it in my column by accident. So I got it." I click off the stove, getting two bowls ready. "Congratulations! Maybe we can finally get that 42inch flat screen for the living room that we wanted!" I say, placing one of the bowls down in front of Tobias, and sitting next to him, grabbing my fork. "So what's that piece of paper on the counter?" He says with a mouth full of eggs. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's discussing." He smiles. "And, I actually don't know. This morning I open the fridge and it fell under the fridge." He makes a face. "What?" I say. "Under the fridge is horrifying." I laugh. "Yeah it is pretty bad. So anyway, I didn't read it yet. But I will now." I say, hopping down from my chair, and walking over to the counter. I walk back, eyes fixed on the squiggles that are this person's cursive. "Toby, did you write this?" I hand it to him and he looks over it. After a while, he shakes his head. I look at the letter. It reads:

Dear Mrs. Prior and Mr. Eaton,

You are here by invited to Murder Island, where you will be staying in the Murder Manor for a week. You will be taken there by boat in three days. You are to use the names that are written on the back as your name for the week.

Sincerely,

Mr. Blair.

"That's weird. How do they know our names?" I say. I flip it over and again the hard to read cursive it reads:

Mrs. Prior your assigned name for the week is: Miss Lady Songbird

Mr. Eaton your assigned name for the week is: Mr. Thomas Egg Head

I crack up. "What?" Says Tobias. "We are invited to Murder Island to stay for a week." I say between laughs. "Why is that funny?" He says, a confused look on his face. I stop laughing for a minute and say, "We have to use the names that are written on here." He still looks confused. "My assigned name is Miss Lady Songbird. Yours is...is..." I crack up again. "Come on! Spit it out!" He says, annoyance written across his face. I gather myself up and say, "Mr. Thomas Egg Head!" He groans. "Could they not have thought of something less embarrassing?" He says, crossing his arms. I crack up again. "Quit cracking up." I laugh even harder. His name is Mr. Thomas Egg Head and he told me to stop 'cracking up'. I could not help but laugh.

Uriah's POV

I skip into the kitchen, admiring the rising sun that is tinting the sky pink, orange, and yellow. "Beautiful. Just beautiful." I say smiling. "Did you get laid or something last night?" Says a voice, making me jump. I turn around and Zeke sits at the wooden oak table, in a blue robe, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. "No. I just like how to the sun makes the normally blue sky, look like a painting." I say. "Did Martha give you peace serum again? I need to tell her that when you use the science industry's serum, it makes my life hell." I scoff. "Your just jelly because you work at the mall's Sonic, while I work as a tester at Dauntless Science Inc." I say, smiling. "First off, what the hell does jelly mean? Second, you do now that technically you are a lab rat?" Says Zeke, sipping his coffee. "One, jelly means jealous, and two, am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" Are too! "AM NOT!" ARE TWO!" I hear the mail slot open, and something slide on the floor. "Mails here!" I yell like a five year old, and run to the front door. I pick up the letters that dropped, and sort through them. "Junk, junk, junk, invitation, junk, junk, wait! Invitation?" I look down, and there is a cursive letter. "Zeke! We got an invitation!" I hear Zeke's chair scoot across the kitchen tiles. He comes racing down the hall. "To what?" I shrug and read the letter aloud:

Dear Pedrad Brothers

You are here by invited to Murder Island, where you will be staying in the Murder Manor for a week. You will be taken there by boat in three days. You are to use the names that are written on the back as your name for the week.

Sincerely,

Mr. Blair

"Oh I've heard of this place! Apparently, in the nineteen hundreds a husband brutally murdered his four kids and wife with an axe because he had gone insane. Then he shot himself. Legend has it that before he died he carved his final words into a wall. But no one is ever aloud on the island, so no one has ever known the last words." Zeke says, making me nervous to go. "What are our assigned names?" Says Zeke, pulling me out of my trance. I flip it over.

Mr. Zeke Pedrad your assigned name is: Mr. Andrew TurnipEar

Mr. Uriah Pedrad your assigned name is: Mr. Cornelius PumpkinToe

" 'da hell?" Says Zeke. I laugh. Whoever thought of these names must have a mind like me. But hey, great minds think alike right?"

**Will's POV**

I wake up to ice water in my face. "What the hell?!" I yell. I wipe my eyes and look at Christina, who is in a lavender bathrobe and a blue facemask. "Get up, I found an important note on our front door." She says. "What's with the face mask?" I ask. She touches it. "Well I am getting ready for work. You know I work at the mall's makeup shop! And thanks for reminding me. It is dry; I need to take it off. Here," She hands me the note, "Read this to me as I take it off. I hadn't read it yet." I follow her to the bathroom, where she starts to chip the flakes of the blueberry scented facemask off.

Dear Mr. Will Wright and Mrs. Christina Rose

**(I don't know their last names so I made these up)**

You are here by invited to Murder Island, where you will be staying in the Murder Manor for a week. You will be taken there by boat in three days. You are to use the names that are written on the back as your name for the week.

Sincerely,

Mr. Blair

"What are our names?" She says, chipping the last of the facemask off. "It says on the back:

Mr. Will Wright your assigned name is: Mr. Trenton SnoozeHound

Mrs. Christina Rose your assigned name is: Mrs. Penelope Pickle.

"Who came up with those names? Uriah?" Says Christi, holding in a laugh. I cannot help but burst out laughing from her comment. I abruptly stop laughing when I remember the story behind Murder Island.

**Marlene's POV**

I wake up to Shauna's foot in my face. I sigh. This is how I usually wake up. However, I never tell her, because I do not want her to have to buy another bed, or sleep on the couch just because she rolls around in her sleep. Some people say I am _too_ nice, but I am not. At least, I do not _think_ I am too nice. Am I? I shrug and get out of bed, shuddering as my warm feet hit the ice-cold tiles of the bedroom. Shauna and I share a house because it is next to our boyfriends house. We do not have the same boyfriend; it is just that our boyfriends are brothers. Anyway, this was the only house for blocks that was for sale and close to them. Therefore, Shauna and I split rent. I head towards the kitchen, past the front door, when a piece of paper catches my eye. I pick it up, scan over it, and my eyes widen. Murder Island. No one has ever been aloud to set foot on that island since the nineteen hundreds when a man killed his family and then him, earning the island the name, "Murder Island." I walk to our room and find Shauna still asleep. "Oh, I hate to have to wake her at such an ungodly hour." I say. It is only 6:45. I gently shake her shoulder. She groans and says "Five more minutes." I sigh. "I'm so sorry to wake you this early Shauna, and I wish I could grant you those extra five minutes, but this is more important than sleep right now." She opens her eyes, and shoots up. "What's the matter? The last time you woke me this early and said that, your grandma had passed away." I gasp. "Oh no, nothing that serious." She sighs. "Then can it wait? I want extra sleep. Oh, I have always freaking wondered..." She looks me straight in the eyes and says, "Why the hell do you talk so formally?" I giggle. " 'Cause me no likey 'dis generations talking style." I say, while talking and acting like Christina. Shauna laughs. "Please do not tell Christina I did that. Ok?" Shauna nods. "Now what about an important thing?" I hand her the note. She scans over it and looks at me with wide eyes. "Murder Island?" She says, a hint of fear passing over her eyes. I nod. "What are our names?" I ask. She flips it over and reads: **(Again I don't know their real last names)**

Mrs. Shauna Morrison your assigned name is: Astrid Appleberry

Mrs. Marlene Denny your assigned name is: Phoenix Mustang

"I bet who ever wrote this teamed up with Uriah for the names." Says Shauna, laughing. "Yeah, but they were pretty smart to do so." She looks at me weird. "Cause if they wanted a Guinness World Record for the weirdest names possible, they teamed up with the right person." I finish making the both of us crack up. Who knows? A week there will be fun, even if I am a little scared of boating.

**Thanks guys for checking this story out. Now, I will not have many chapters to this, but every chapter will be long. Therefore, I hope you like this plot. There will be a HUGE plot twist in the end. I will update tomorrow. Hope you like this!**

Embrace the Weird

-Trissypoo64


End file.
